What if the Release is Lost?
by LyndsiMcKay
Summary: Follow-up to Kaito's Release: Kaito lost his harmonica, he doesn't remember where he left it, but when he backtracks and finds it at Shinichi's, he gets a surprise from Shinichi that makes him whole again, not just his harmonica, but something else far more important.


What if The Release is Lost?

A/N: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN *ahem ahem* Here's the follow-up that you have been waiting for for Kaito's Release, I hope you enjoy it! I know this took ages but I've started taking on requests for people at the DCTP forums, if you would like something requested from me feel free to leave a PM for me either here, or at the forums. I gladly take requests!

Kaito was digging, "Oh my god, I lost it." He said to himself as he dug through his house searching for the lost object.

"Kaito, what's the matter? The last time I saw you like this was when you left your father's harmonica at school and cried for three days…" Chikage Kuroba said as she opened the door to the room.

"I was in elementary school! I'm not going to cry this time…"

_I hope…_

"You lost it again?"

"I didn't lose it, I slightly misplaced it, I'll find it…" he said softly as he continued to dig around the house.

_Okay, let's backtrack, where was I the past little while. First was the heist, I changed my clothes here, grabbed the harmonica and went to school, after that I went to the stat-_

"Shinichi's!" he said as he grabbed his coat and practically ran to the station to get to Shinichi's in record time.

Kaito beating on the door didn't make Shinichi any happier, far from it, though he did have a special piece of Kaito's life in his pocket, he was going to make him work for it. Or even maybe surprise him with it in a shocking way.

"Coulda been a little quieter." He said as he opened the door as Kaito just barged in.

"I lost it...I lost it, I can't find it. I need my harmonica and I couldn't find it at home, and I backtracked and realized that I could have left it here, and..." suddenly he was cut off, a pair of lips on his. Shinichi loved Kaito, but he wasn't the one to listen to people who rambled.

"Shh, it's okay Kaito...you did leave it here." Shinichi said softly pulling it out of his pocket. "It fell out of your pocket last time you were here." he added giving it to Kaito. Shinichi afterwards looked down, and mumbled something that Kaito couldn't deceipher.

"Shinichi, I couldn't understand what you said; would you mind speaking so I can possibly hear you?" He was so happy that he didn't truly care what he said; he just wanted to play his harmonica.

"Play something for me, something that's all you, nothing that's composed by anyone else. I want to hear something from you."

Kaito smirked, "Shinichi, that's not part of the ritual, I come to you and play when I'm sad, depressed, or otherwise unhappy." he said.

Shinichi smirked back and retorted, "You were sad, depressed, or otherwise unhappy when you got here. Play for me, please?"

Kaito faked sighed and pulled him to the library where they laid on the couch. Shinichi letting Kaito snuggle into his lap as he began to play, the tones of the harmonica flooding through Shinichi's ears, making him listen, if he had to compare to anyone at the moment it would be John Popper from Blues Traveler, always playing such enjoyable things.

Shinichi's arms wrapped around Kaito from the back and Kaito caught on still playing, it wasn't more than 5 minutes later the soft breathing of Shinichi came to his ears. Shinichi had fallen asleep, he asked him to play because he wanted to get some sleep. Kaito smiled as he curled into Shinichi putting the harmonica in his pocket. "I love you Shin-chan." he whispered when suddenly out of nowhere the sound of the harmonica could be heard.

Little did Kaito know, Shinichi liked recording Kaito's sessions with him, and most times that helped him sleep at night, when Kaito heard his own playing without him actually playing it, he was shocked to say the least. "Shinichi?"

"It's my way of helping me sleep...you don't mind do you?" he asked looking down at him...

'_That faker!_' Kaito thought to himself before shaking his head and smiling.

"No…I don't mind at all."

"I love you too Kaito." he said as the two fell asleep listening to the sound of what happens during Kaito's release.


End file.
